


Given

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things seem a given...
Relationships: Xander/Seliph
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Given

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, ""We are all mortal until the first kiss and the second glass of wine." - Eduardo Galeano"

Seliph made no excuses for why he was absconding from the gathering with Nohr's Crown Prince, nor did he think he needed to. He'd been half on Xander's lap, after all, and it certainly wasn't the first time _that_ had happened. 

Neither had managed more than a couple of glasses of whatever wine his father and Lord Eldigan had procured-- There was no need, not when some things seemed a given. 

Xander kissing him was a given, and there was no surprise in what would follow. They'd take what they could while in Askr, he supposed-- 

What time they had.


End file.
